Elongated handles, such as for brooms or shovels or the like, are typically made of a single material, such as wood or plastic or metal. The material is formed to the desired elongated tubular shape to form the handle. While such handles work well for their intended uses, there are strength concerns with molded or extruded plastic or polymeric tubular handles.